


Carry On (Sheith Month 2020 Drabbles)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Board Games, Fluff, M/M, Party, Pizza Discourse, Sheith Month 2020, Stargazing, sheithmonth2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of drabbles for 2020's Sheith month.Summaries will be posted in the notes! All these stories will be taking place in the same universe/character cast. I.e; events from one drabble will carry along to the next, though they can all be read as stand-alones as well! Happy sheith month, happy pride, fight for what you believe in and always remember that Shiro loves you, baby.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	1. Board games, Delivery boy!Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Delivery | Pizza delivery boy!Keith and a smitten Shiro
> 
> Shiro and James are heading out to the Garrison for deployment tomorrow. They spend one last night with their friends, where they play board games together and order pizza.

“Oh my God, Lance, no.” 

“What?! Everything’s fine. This is _fine!_ ” 

“No. No no no, no. Nope. Don’t you dare do that. You’ll die. You’ll end it for all of us.” 

“Don’t be such a killjoy!” 

“It’s life or death!” 

“Careful, Lance.” 

“It’ll be fine!” Lance squeaks, and then in one big movement, the tower comes crumbling down. 

Pidge stares him dead in the eye for a long time before saying, “I will never, ever play Jenga with you again, you _heathen._ ” 

Hunk gasps dramatically, and flops back on the couch, grinning up at Shiro from the cushions, “Monopoly time?” 

Shiro snorts, sipping at his glass of water, “I’m not sure if anybody would survive their way through monopoly.” 

James glances up, “I will _crush_ you all at monopoly.” 

Lance, not one to back down from a challenge, screeches, “In your dreams!” and somehow they get monopoly out anyway, which is probably a terrible idea but there’s no use in even trying to stop them once they’re on a roll. Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro sees Narti passing Acxa a crumpled five-dollar bill. 

_“Five bucks on James flipping the table.”_

It’s their last night together before Shiro and James head off to the Garrison. They’re all tiptoeing around the subject, nobody’s mentioned the mission that they’re going on. Not outright, at least, but Pidge had shoved communication devices at the two of them when they first arrived, muttering something about being able to keep in touch, even if they’re on the other side of the galaxy. 

They won’t be too far away. It’s just peacekeeping between the Mars colonies. 

They’ve known each other forever - the seven of them. Perks of growing up in a small town, Shiro supposes. 

They’ve known each other forever, and Shiro can remember the last time they tried playing monopoly together. Acxa stopped talking to everybody except Hunk for a week and James threatened multiple people, multiple times. Afterwards, Pidge had hacked into Lance’s phone and disabled it for a few days until he had begged her for forgiveness for “crushing you into oblivion, bug.” 

Shiro grabs the top hat, and Lance argues with James over who should get the dog, as they always do. 

It’s fun and easy, helps quell some of that pent-up anxiety that Shiro can’t help but harbour in his chest. Tomorrow he’ll be back at the Garrison, and soon enough he’ll be headed to _Mars._ It’s going to be his first outer-planet mission and he’s so excited. He’s been riding the adrenaline high ever since he got the news. He’s always wanted to go to Mars. Or any planet, for that matter. 

It’s a ruthless game of monopoly. Rules are left up for interpretation and Lance _definitely_ steals a house and puts it on one of his properties when everybody’s distracted by Acxa’s very calm, very silent speech about how she would ruin all of their lives if Hunk even _thinks_ about putting a house on the boardwalk. 

“James is cheating.” 

“Lance just stole five hundred dollars from me!” 

“Shut up I’m trying to concentrate!” Pidge says, shaking the dice in her hands. 

“Just roll it Pidge!” Acxa says, after a heavy beat. 

“No. Not yet. It needs to be… right.” 

“Oh my god.” Hunk cradles his head in his hands as Pidge shrieks with laughter as she buys Park Place. 

“I knew nobody would survive this,” Shiro says woefully. He’s teetering on the edge of bankruptcy, as per usual. 

Lance, miraculously, somehow disobeying all statistical probability, has landed himself in jail a grand total of eleven times before the arrival of the pizza. 

The delivery man is gorgeous. Absolutely, completely drop-dead gorgeous. Shiro opens the door and stands there like an idiot for several moments too long. 

“Uh, you okay sir?” 

Fuck. _Sir._

“Yeah - I, yep. Good evening.”

“Evening,” he replies with an easy sort of smile. 

There’s a murderous sounding scream from the other room. Shiro cringes. 

“Wild night?” 

“Game night,” Shiro says, taking the debit machine and leaning one shoulder against the doorframe. 

“Ah. Lemme guess… Mario kart?” 

Oh God, no. Last time we tried that… well, let’s just say that it’s a competitive bunch.” 

“And you’re not?” The machine is taking a while to load. Shiro’s not complaining. 

“I mean, yeah, but I’m not like-” Shiro gestures vaguely behind him. As if on cue, there’s another scream and then an _‘I’ll fucking kill you, Lance!’_ and a dull _whack_ accompanied by an overdramatic gasp of pain that is definitely someone throwing a couch cushion. 

The man snorts a bit, and looks amused when he says, “Jeez, should I be worried?” 

“For my sanity, yes. Absolutely.”

The machine beeps. Shiro hands it back to the man. The late evening’s summer air is warm, the breeze just cool enough to almost bring goosebumps to his skin. Sillowhetted around the deliver man’s head, the stars are clearly visible. He’ll be up there with them soon. 

Shiro takes the pizzas and hands him the machine and then stands there because he can’t decide if he’s supposed to say goodbye or good night or see ya around, buddy. Nothing feels right, so he stands there, in the doorway. 

Probably goodnight. That’s what he should say. 

Instead, he smiles, and says, “so, what’s your name?” 

“Keith.” He grins, “and you?” 

“Shiro.” 

“Well, Shiro,” Keith says, giving him a small sort of mock salute, “see you around.” 

Shiro waves at him from the doorway as Keith pulls away from the sidewalk, and then breaths in the fresh evening air for another minute, looking at the way that the streetlamps filter through the leaves of the trees in his yard. 

He looks to the sky, where the stars shine down brightly despite the light pollution. _Tomorrow._ Tomorrow he’ll be up there with them. 

He smiles a bit to himself. Keith’s voice echoes through his mind. _See you around._ Probably not. Maybe he’ll order pizza again tomorrow morning before he heads out. He can leave it for his parents and sneak in a few more words with Keith. With a rueful smile, he turns back, balancing the pizzas in one hand as he shuts the door behind him, locking it. 

There’s another yell echoing from the living room. It’s a ruthless game after all. 


	2. Party, stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Party | Shiro and James are back at the Garrison, and they find themselves at a party thrown together by some classmates. Shiro quickly catches sight of someone who he thought he'd never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not taking this too seriously, just having fun with it and trying to write every day! Hope you guys have fun reading it :)

“It’s Keith, right?” 

“Oh- yeah. Shiro.” 

It’s loud, and Shiro grins down at Keith. 

“I never thought I’d see you again.” 

“Yeah well, usually you don’t see your pizza delivery guys again.”

Shiro grasps dramatically, clutching a hand over his heart, “you remembered!” 

“Yeah, it was last night,” Keith rocks back on his heels, cocking an eyebrow, “pepperoni, hawaiian and cheese. Very basic.” 

Shiro snorts, “alright, delivery boy.” 

The music is loud, and it pounds around Shiro’s skull. Shiro’s garrison class had thrown together an unofficial gathering, which morphed into a party of sorts when someone pulled out the booze and another hooked up enough music to get people dancing. 

At first, Shiro had done the whole small talk thing, grinning brightly to people he hadn’t seen in months and being pulled into quick hugs, accepting the drinks being pressed into his hands and the easy familiarity of being around people that he had trained next to. There’s a bunch of people that he doesn’t know, but introduces himself quickly, figuring they were from the class below his. He keeps an eye on James as he twists through the crowd on the designated dance floor area and cracks open a window when it gets too stuffy. 

In a week he’ll be on a ship going off to Mars. He’ll be  _ piloting  _ the ship. To the stars - to a whole new  _ planet.  _ Jesus, he’s never been so excited before. His skin practically buzzes with it. 

It’s easy to catch sight of Keith. 

He’s only seen him once before. But still, Keith’s presence undeniable, like some gravitation pull. Shiro does a double-take and then saunters over. 

Of course, it’s Keith. The delivery boy. 

“So how do you fit into all this-” Shiro waves his hand, “garrison business?” 

Keith smirks, “heading to Mars in a week, hotshot.” 

Shiro’s eyes widen, “Shit? Me too!” 

He returns Keith’s grin easily. 

“Position?” Keith asks after a second.

“Head pilot. You?” 

Keith raises an eyebrow, “looks like we’re co-pilots, then.” 

Shiro laughs and takes a sip of whatever James had poured him. It tastes alright, “The Garrison and it’s goddamn secrecy, hey?” 

“Oh, c’mon, they don’t try  _ that  _ hard. Everybody he’s involved with the mission in some capacity.” 

The music is really loud. Shiro squints, looking at Keith’s lips, half-reading them. 

“Sure, yeah.” He says, and raises his cup, “suppose so.” 

“We should get to know one another,” Keith says in an offhand way, his eyes flicking over Shiro’s, “boost team morale and all that.” 

“Yeah - let’s get out of here.” 

Keith chokes on a surprised laugh, eyes wide and face split into a grin as he looks up at Shiro, “that’s a bit forward, isn’t it?” 

“I just mean - outside. Where it’s quieter.” 

“Sure, Shiro.” Keith teases, but pushes himself off the wall he’d been leaning against and follows Shiro out one of the propped-open side doors leading outside. 

Cool air washes over them as Shiro leads them a little ways away from the building, eyes immediately glancing up towards the sky, “there,” he says, pointing up to the sky, “see Mars?” 

Keith squints, “uh, yeah. It’s… Pretty.” When he looks back at Shiro his cheeks are tinged with pink. 

“Yeah,” Shiro says, looking at Keith, looking at the way that his t-shirt hangs loosely around his shoulders, exposing his collarbones and framed by a dark red leather jacket. A bit of his hair clings to his face with the hint of sweat. He’s definitely wearing eyeliner, too. “Pretty,” Shiro says, a bit breathlessly. 

“So which pizza was yours?” 

“Hm?” 

“Pepperoni, cheese, or… Hawaiian.” 

Shiro narrows his eyes, “...why do you say it like that?” 

“Like what?” Keith asks, mocking innocence.

“Like this question is as important as the - the fate of the world or something.” 

Keith laughs, “it’s purely curiosity.” 

“Hawaiian.” 

The grin fades from Keith’s face. “Seriously?” 

“...Yeah?”

“And here I was thinking this would be the start of a wonderful new friendship.” 

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those pineapple haters.” 

“Don’t tell  _ me  _ that  _ you’re  _ one of those pineapple  _ heathens.  _ Oh my God.” 

Shiro laughs, and it fills the air, permeates the atmosphere, filling up the lawn and the stars and that speck of mars in the distance with joy. 

“This is not a laughing matter,” Keith grumbles, and sits down on the freshly-cut grass, crossing his legs and arms. 

“You’re adorable.” Shiro says, and sinks down beside him, “forgive me?” 

Keith glares at him, but there’s no heat behind it, “never.”

“Ah, guess I’ll have to earn it, then.” 

“You can try.” Keith says, and gives him that brilliant teasing smile again, “so how’d monopoly go? I see you’re still alive.”

“Yeah, I mean, I went bankrupt an hour before the game ended, but there were no casualties this time.” 

“There have been in the past? Oh God.” 

Shiro nods solemnly, “we lost a brave soldier once. A good friend. A loyal, silent companion.” 

To his credit, Keith looks maybe a tiny bit worried, “...oh?” 

“Yeah. Sheryl was rocket-launched at someone’s face. Sadly she didn’t make it out.”

“Sheryl?” 

“Yes.” Shiro looks up at the sky, “a lovely, peaceful cactus.”

“Oh thank God it wasn’t a person.” 

Shiro laughs. It’s hard to stop himself from laughing around Keith. He supposes that’s what this next year is going to be full of; Keith’s smile with those bright eyes and easy laugh. 

It’s gotta be some sort of crazy coincidence that they met each other again like this. 

Almost like fate. 

Shiro grins at Keith again and watches the stars, the sound of the party still floating through the background. 


End file.
